civilization_v_achievementsfandomcom-20200214-history
One to Rule Them All
Beat the game on any difficulty setting with only one city. Requirements Enabling One City Challenge (OCC) in the advanced setup menu is not required to get the achievement. Enabling OCC and going for a Domination Victory does not get you the achievementhttp://steamcommunity.com/app/8930/discussions/0/828939164217370470/. This achievement can only be obtained through other Victory types. It is unclear whether you can have multiple cities, or need to only have one for the entire game. One steam user has reported getting the achievement by trading away cities on the last turn before Victory. It may have been patched and could no longer be possible. Strategy As of Brave New World, Cultural (Tourism) Victory seems very hard to obtain and is not recommended. One city can't hold enough of your Great Works, it won't provide you with enough theming bonus, and you will fall very far behind science-wise meaning you won't get the essential late-game Wonders. At least up to King difficulty, Babylon makes both Cultural and Space Victory perfectly possible, even for novice players: Make sure you have a decent starting position, preferrably enabling you to found your city near a Hill tile (not necessary, but the Observatory makes things easier). After founding your city, rush Pottery into Writing and create an Academy with the free great scientist. This should pretty much double your science output by turn 20. Immediately begin building the Great Library, research Calendar before it finishes and choose Philosophy as the free tech. The Great Library also counts as a 'regular' Library, so you can instantly follow it up with the National College, boosting your science output even further. This should secure you a solid scientific lead through the entire early game, as even with the research boost the AI gets on King and Emperor, it is perfectly possible to stay 5-10 techs ahead of the most successful AI throughout the game. Focus on the other key science technologies (Education, Scientific Theory and Plastics, as well as Astronomy if your city is next to a Hill tile), and constantly build new science buildings as soon as they become available. Keep these buildings occupied with science specialists and use the rapidly spawning Great Scientists to constantly create Academies on your free tiles, at least until you have 5 or 6 of them, depending on your city environment. In the very late game, use your Scientists to rush research. As with all One City Challenges, also try to keep up to date with the production, money and food buildings (in that order). Tested on King, perhaps possible on Emperor - keep friendly relations with all other non-aggressive Civs and attempt to gain declarations of friendship with everyone and at least one defensive pact with a decently strong Civ. Ideally, almost 100% of your building time should go into wonders and buildings, so consider stealing an early Worker (you only need one, at MOST 2 for the entire game) from a City State. If you need more units before Volunteer Army becomes an option, buy them, if possible. Remember that through your tech advantage, you should get by with less units than usual. The early access you get through your tech advantage allows you to get most desirable wonders well before the AI can even attempt to build them. Tradition Policy and Hanging Gardens are pretty much a must for any One City Challenge attempt, and Babylon's Great People oriented playstyle also profits greatly from Mausoleum of Hallicarnassus and Leaning Tower of Pisa. Notre Dame is also nice to have, as it keeps your people happy even without a great abundance of luxury resources. For a Science Victory, you essentially only need the Porcelain Tower and Hubble Space Telescope as additional wonders. It can be necessary to protect yourself against a cultural victory through lots of culture though, so you might have to build some of the culture-heavy wonders just for the sake of not losing to tourism. Policywise, try to reach the Rennaissance by the time you finish Tradition and tech into Rationalism. The final Policies should go into Commerce, especially Mercantilism, and the Freedom Ideology, where the first tier 3 tenet allows you to buy Spaceship Parts for Gold. Other tenets to choose (in order): Tier 1: Avant Garde, Civil Society, whatever. Tier 2: New Deal, Volunteer Army (providing you with a free, much needed military boost into the late game), Universal Suffrage. Tier 3: Space Procurements. Cultural Victory plays similar to Science, simply switch the Hubble Space Telescope for Sistine Chapel, Alhambra and Sydney Opera House; Commerce Policy for Aesthetics and Space Procurements for Media Culture. Slap every cultural building you can afford to buy in your city and let the continuously spawning Great Artists, Writers and Musicians produce Great Works. Make sure to trade them with other Civs to ensure the maximum synergy bonuses from your slots. Build/Buy a Hotel, National Visitor Center and Airport. Consider spending one Policy to Adopt Exploration and build the Louvre, and enjoy seeing your city overrun by culturally ignorant Tourists. Domination won't get you the achievement. The easier win is probably a Diplomatic Victory, by amassing tons of gold to buy out support in City States. The player should focus really hard on getting Science boosts and early Great Library / National College then University, in order to keep up or even keep ahead in Technology. This can lead to a Science Victory as well. Trivia Historical Reference This is an altered reference to a poem written by J.R.R. Tolkien in The Lord of the Rings. The section this is taken from reads, "One Ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Rings_of_Power Article on the Rings of Power that includes the entire epigraph. References and Links Category:Base Game Category:General Achievements Category:Base Game General Achievements